Inuyasha X Sango Oneshots
by Mara-san
Summary: This is where I will house my oneshots between Sango and Inuyasha. Some of them will be based off of plots of other series, some will be song fics and some will be lemons. You were warned.
1. Chapter 1

Your Wish Is My Command An Inu-yasha X Sango one-shot by Mara-san

Disclaimer: I'm not Rumiko Takahashi

Sango sighed as she sat alone in her bed. Tonight she couldn't sleep and tomorrow she had a big exam that she so desperately needed to pass. It was dark and she was the only one in her college dorm. Everyone else was out partying and having a good time. Sango rubbed what sleep was in her eyes out and got out of her make-shift bed. 

She walked through the dorm and looked around. For being a women's' dorm, it was quite messy, though Sango never complained. She was quite used to it. Yawning, Sango walked into the small kitchen to get herself something to eat. She opened the fridge to find...nothing. 

"Damn it...", Sango growled and closed the fridge.

Sango liked her room mates and was good friends with them, but some times, they could be real pigs! The mess was fine, but the fact that they eat all the food was not fine! With a slight whine, Sango stumbled to the phone and picked it up. She glanced at the clock and groaned. Most food services were closed by this time of night, but Sango was desperate and needed something to eat. She sat on the ground next to the phone. 

Opening a phone book and searching through the yellow pages, Sango dialed the number of most food services that sounded good to her. Well, she was unfortunate, for none of the food services were open. Ah, but one caught her eye late said specifically in their ad that they were open at this time of night. With her tongue hanging out of her mouth, Sango dialed the number, but accidentally misplaced one number with a different one...

"Hello. You've reached the youkai hot line. We are sending a recruit to you at this very moment. Have a good day!", said the voice on the other end.

Sango held the phone and was confused. She hung the phone up and looked at the ad, then she remembered the message. Ad. Message. Ad. Message. Sango shook her head and put the wireless phone back on the receiver.

'I must be losing my mind from lack of food...', she thought and started walking back to bed when she suddenly heard a soothing and deep voice close behind her, almost in her ear.

"You called?", the voice asked.

Sango froze. She gulped and slowly, she turned around to see a silver-haired, golden-eyed man wearing some sort of red clothing standing behind her. She stared in confusion then started to laugh nervously.

'This must be another joke the girls are pulling on me...', she thought as she looked at the silver-haired intruder. 

"Oh, I'm no joke. Unless you consider prank calling a wish-giving hot line a joke.", the man retorted.

"Wait. How did you...", Sango began, but was then cut short.

"You want your wish or not?", he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What's your name?"

"Why do you want to know? I'm just gonna be gone when you make your wish. Now hurry up so I can go home."

Sango snorted. This was either a joke or a dream. So, Sango couldn't resist but to comply. 

"Okay then. I wish I had a man like you to stay with me forever...", Sango wished.

The man looked at her with a look that meant 'you're kidding, right?', but he couldn't do anything about it. The man started to glow a light blue and started to float in the air. He put his hands together as if he were praying as his eyes glowed red. I light blue beam burst through the roof and onto the man. After that, he stopped glowing and floating, stumbling and falling, his head landing in Sango's lap. 

Sango was stunned. She then realized that this was no joke at all. Naturally, Sango hand rested on the man's head and started petting him like a dog. She looked down at him and noticed he was asleep. It was not even a few moments later that he woke up, his eyes opening slowly. He looked up at Sango, a small blush tingling on his cheeks.

"T-That was no joke was it?", Sango asked.

The man sat up, looked away and scratched the back of his neck.

"Umm... No, it wasn't.", he answered. 

Sango stared him for a long moment before smiling nervously.

"So... What's your name, anyway?", she asked.

"The name's Inu-yasha. And let me guess, your name's Sango, right?"

Sango's eyes grew wide, but before she could do anything, four girls slammed their way through the front door, laughing and snorting. They walked into the main room and frowned.

"What the hell is going on here?", Kagura asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Sango-chan... Is that... A man?", Kagome asked, looking over Kagura's shoulder.

"He's kinda cute, but not my type...", Kikyo retorted.

"Hey! It's a man! Men aren't aloud in a women's' dorm!", Ayame pointed out.

Sango gulped. Inu-yasha stared in confusion.

"Sango, you know the rules. There are no men aloud here.", Kikyo told, waving a finger at Sango.

"But! I can explain!", Sango stood up on her feet and waved her hands around, trying to explain what happened.

Inu-yasha stared at the back end of the girl. What she was wearing got his attention. She was wearing a really short night gown. Hell, it wasn't even a night gown! It was a big, baggy shirt! Inu-yasha sniffed it from a distance and noted that it used to belong to a man.

"Sorry, Sango. But the rules clearly state that any woman who brings a man here will be kicked out!", Kikyo, stated, a little harsher than she meant.

The next thing Sango knew was that she was kicked out onto the small front porch, a box of a few of her belongings was with her, along with Inu-yasha, of course. Kagome stepped out while the other girls went inside.

"Sorry about this Sango-chan. Good luck... I guess...", with that, Kagome turned and walked inside when she heard Kagura call her name.

Sango sighed with frustration and picked up her box of things. She slipped on her sandals and huffed. The girl took in a deep breath, let it out slowly and turned away from the dorm, walking off the porch. Inu-yasha followed after her.

"Hey... Are you alright...?", he asked, trying to be as sympathetic as he could. 

"Yes! I'm fine!", Sango snapped.

She sighed and walked up to her motorcycle. She closed her box and put in the small storage unit on wheels that was attached to her vehicle. Thank the gods it was a warm summer night! Sango looked back at Inu-yasha and sighed. 

"You can't stay here... Come with me, I know where we can stay..."

Inu-yasha stared at the bike with confusion as Sango got on. He raised a brow and looked at Sango. 

"Well...?", Sango looked at him.

"Uh... What is that thing?", Inu-yasha asked, walking up to it and poking at a tire with one of his clawed fingers.

"It's called a motorcycle. Now hop on! I need to get sleep for my exam tomorrow!", Sango demanded.

Inu-yasha gulped and quickly complied. He hopped on this 'motorcycle' and wrapped his arms around Sango's waist. Sango growled slightly. 

"And watch the hands! I really don't feel like hitting you...", she grumbled and drove off into the night.

OOO

Light pierced his eye lids and made him groan and wake up. Inu-yasha's eyes fluttered open and he looked around the room. He was in a bed that was only made up of a few blankets in a room that was hardly furnished. From the looks of it, Inu-yasha guessed it was some sort of temple. 

"I see you've woken up...", I masculine voice said from another end of the room.

Inu-yasha's ears twitched. He sat up and looked over at the man. He looked about Sango's age and had violet eyes. His short hair was pulled back into a small pony tail. He was reading some sort of manga and didn't even look up at Inu-yasha. 

"Where's Sango? Is she okay?", Inu-yasha asked, almost desperately.

The man only smirked.

"She's fine... She's just at school taking her final exams, that's all. There's no need to worry. By the way, your clothes are being washed, so you're borrowing a pair of my pants."

Inu-yasha looked down. Indeed, his clothes were gone. He sighed and looked over at the man again. He silently crawled over to the guy and sat in front of him, putting his body weight on his knuckles and the balls of his feet.

"Who are you?", Inu-yasha suddenly asked.

The man almost jumped out of his skin, he was so startled. He looked at Inu-yasha with a smirk.

"Why, I'm Miroku. I'm a good friend of Sango's. She told me all about you..."

Inu-yasha grew a little nervous at this.

"Oh, she did?", he asked with a suspicious look.

"Oh yes... She said you were a guy from France or something... A body guard that her parents sent to protect her from danger. Which I don't understand, considering she doesn't need a body guard..."

Inu-yasha fell over as a response to the ridiculous excuse for why Sango and he were together.

"Hey, man, are you okay?", Miroku asked, looking away from his manga and at Inu-yasha.

"I'm fine... I'm just curious... How'd I get here? I don't remember a thing...", Inu-yasha sat on his knuckles and toes again.

"Sango carried you in here. You must've fallen asleep...", Miroku answered, looking back at his manga. 

"So, where exactly are you from, Inu-yasha? ... Inu-yasha?", Miroku looked up from his manga to his Inu-yasha left the room, strangely being as quiet as a mouse.

OOO

Inu-yasha walked into the kitchen. Miroku's black pants fit his form pretty well, actually. He wasn't quite used to the human-modified clothes yet, but he knew he would eventually. Inu-yasha perked up and searched through the many cupboards for food. 

"What are you looking for?", asked Miroku from behind Inu-yasha.

His ears noticeably perked up and he looked back at Miroku.

"Food.", he answered simply, then got weird stares from Miroku.

"What are you? I know for sure you can't be human. I mean the hair and the eyes and the ears, they're just not human..."

Inu-yasha was about to reply when the monstrous noise of a motorcycle could be heard from outside. Both of the boys rushed to the door. Once outside, both jaws dropped when they saw Sango get off the motor bike, excited by something. 

"I passed! I passed!", she exclaimed, running up to the two boys.

"That's great Sango!", Miroku exclaimed as the two of them hugged.

Inu-yasha rolled his eyes at the two then snarled slightly when he saw Miroku reach down and cop a feel. He then smirked when he heard Sango growl and then slap the pervert. Miroku only laughed and rubbed at the new hand print.

"Hey, how'd you sleep?", Sango asked Inu-yasha with a soft smile.

"I...uh...can we talk?", Inu-yasha asked and yanked Sango into the house.

"Inu-yasha, what's wrong?"

Inu-yasha walked into the room he woke up in and closed the door, putting his ear to it and listening for Miroku. When he heard that the coast was clear, he looked back at Sango.

"Listen, we need to keep the fact that I'm a youkai a secret, okay?"

"You're a youkai?", Sango asked.

"Yes! And I gave you one wish! That's my job! Now that you made your wish, we need to keep the fact that I'm a youkai a secret, okay?", Inu-yasha asked, gripping Sango's shoulders and shaking her a bit to get his point through.

"Yes, yes, I get it. I haven't told anyone though... Miroku asked and I had to give him an excuse..."

"So you told him that I was a French body guard?"

"Yes..."

There was a moment of silence. Inu-yasha let go of Sango and turned his back on her. He shook his head and wasn't sure what to do about this. 

"Why'd you make that wish?", Inu-yasha suddenly asked, but was calm and serious about it.

Sango was silent at first but then answered,

"Because I thought it was a joke..."

"So you made the wish because you thought it was a joke? That sounds quite ridiculous to me..."

"Of course it does! That's because you're a man! And men never understand how women feel!", Sango suddenly burst out.

Inu-yasha turned to look at her and saw that she was starting to cry. She fell to her knees on the wooden floor and silently wept. Inu-yasha kneeled in front of her.

'Damn it! I hate seeing women cry!', he cursed.

Then he did something that he wasn't aloud to do. He took Sango in his arms and held her closely to him. 

"I'm sorry Sango... Please don't cry...", he whispered in her ear.

She calmed down but then blushed a deep shade of red. She hadn't been held so nicely before and she liked being held without the possibility of being groped. She closed her eyes and leaned into his warmth. 

"Oh, Inu-yasha...", she whispered before the bedroom door suddenly opened.

"Inu-yasha, your clothes...are...done...", Miroku informed before slowing his speech at the scene. 

Inu-yasha's ears perked up. He looked up at Miroku with a slight blush before looking down at Sango. She detected someone in the room and reluctantly departed from Inu-yasha.

"Did I interrupt something?", Miroku asked, tossing Inu-yasha's clothes at him.

"Uh... No! Not at all!", Sango tried to assure.

She turned to a confused Inu-yasha with a look of slight worry.

"Why don't you get dressed Inu-yasha? I'll be in the kitchen making you guys some breakfast...", Sango excused herself from the room quickly.

Miroku turned to Inu-yasha and smirked. Inu-yasha turned away from him and took off Miroku's pants, slipping on his more comfortable ones, before putting his under kimono and outer red haori on. 

"Quite the ancient clothes you got there... Tell me, what are you? I am no fool. I know you're not human...", Miroku questioned, walking over and picking up his pants, folding them and throwing them in a corner of the room.

"Feh. Like I'd tell you!", Inu-yasha snorted and sat down next to the window. 

"I won't leave you alone about this, Inu-yasha. Unless you want me to squeeze it out of Sango..."

"Keh! Doesn't matter to me!"

"Poor, poor Inu-yasha..."

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Doing that! I demand you to stop it!"

"Or else what? You'll destroy me?", Miroku retorted.

Inu-yasha stood on his feet.

"Like Hell, I would!", he argued back, cracking his knuckles. 

Miroku sighed.

"You're obviously not human. Just tell me what you are and I speak of it anymore..."

"Of course I'm not human! An idiot could figure that out!"

"Then what are you?"

"It's supposed to be a secret..."

"I can keep secrets..."

"Fine. I'm an inu-youkai, part of the wish-giving youkai hot-line. There, you happy?"

" 'Wish-giving', you say?"

"I can't give you a wish, even if I wanted to. I have to fulfill Sango's wish first."

"And her wish was...?"

This was getting way out of hand. Inu-yasha blushed slightly and walked passed Miroku and to the door.

"Sorry, that's confidential.", he told and walked out of the door, down the hall and to the kitchen.

Inu-yasha walked into the kitchen and looked curiously at Sango.

"What are you cooking?", he asked, watching her cook whatever she was making.

"I'm making top ramen... I'm not sure if youkai like human food... but...", Sango answered, pouring the freshly cooked ramen into a bowl and giving it to Inu-yasha.

Inu-yasha used a pair of chop sticks that Sango gave him to pick up a huge wad of ramen noodles. He stuffed it in his mouth, chewed and swallowed. His golden eyes lit up to the wonderful taste of the noodles and he quickly finished them up in nothing but a few bites. 

"I see you like it...", Sango pointed out, taking the bowl and chop sticks from him and putting them in the sink. 

"I like it very much!", Inu-yasha exclaimed.

They both laughed and had a good time with Miroku for the rest of the day.

OOO

Later that evening, Miroku, Inu-yasha and Sango sat around Miroku's tea table to have tea together. Miroku looked over at Sango with a smirk and put his cup on the table.

"So, you said this morning that you passed your exam...", he pointed out, trying to start a conversation.

"Oh yes... I did... I'm so excited about getting a good job now...", Sango smiled and looked over at the confused Inu-yasha.

Before Sango could explain what an exam was to Inu-yasha, he stood up and walked over to the door. 

"Inu-yasha, is something wrong?", Sango asked. 

A loud crash could be heard from outside of the room. Inu-yasha ran out of the room and to where he heard the crash. Sango and Miroku followed after, only to stop when they saw a figure standing in front of Inu-yasha. He was a handsome man, with long silver hair like Inu-yasha's and golden eyes that showed no emotion. He, unlike Inu-yasha, had markings on his face: a crescent moon on his forehead and two red stripes on each cheek.

"W-Who are you?", Sango asked from behind Inu-yasha, placing her finger tips on Inu-yasha's shoulders and looking over one shoulder at the other man. 

"I am the one everyone refers to as Sesshoumaru. I am here to collect Inu-yasha and bring him back home.", Sesshoumaru stated coldly, as if doing this were nothing. 

"I can't go home now! I have a wish to fulfill! It's my job!", Inu-yasha argued.

"Yes, but you can't do your job if the system got override, now can you?", Sesshoumaru questioned.

Inu-yasha growled slightly.

"What do you mean by-"

"You override the wish-giving system when you granted that wench's wish! As a wish-giver, you should know that those kinds of wishes are prohibited to grant."

"So that means..."

"You need to come home in order for us to get the system up and running again."

Inu-yasha shuddered. Sango stared up at Sesshoumaru in confusion.

"Excuse me, Sesshoumaru...", Sango started and stepped in front of Inu-yasha. "Can't he wait for a few more days before going home with you?"

Sesshoumaru thought a moment.

"No. It's Father's orders and my job."

Inu-yasha jumped in front of Sango with a somewhat angry expression.

"Just a week. Please, Sesshoumaru, give me just one more week!", Inu-yasha pleaded.

Again, Sesshoumaru thought.

"Fine. You get one week. And I'm not leaving until you come with me.", Sesshoumaru told.

Inu-yasha, Sango and Miroku all nodded at the same time. Sesshoumaru looked from side to side at the place he was in.

"And where are my sleeping quarters for the night?", he demanded.

"Right this way, your majesty...", Miroku mumbled and led Sesshoumaru to an extra bedroom. 

Inu-yasha and Sango looked at each other and sighed. It was now time for a good night's rest. Sango snuggled into the bed Miroku had let her use and fell asleep almost right away. Inu-yasha couldn't sleep though. He paced around in the room and often lingered over Sango's body, staring down at her. 

She was so beautiful. Inu-yasha was grateful that Sesshoumaru was nice enough to give him one week to spend time with her. He was going to make her feel beautiful and loved. He was going to make this last week with her so wonderful and so happy that he'd make sure she'd never forget him.

OOO

One week later...

This last week was so wonderful for Sango. They did all sorts of things together. They climbed mountains, went hiking, jogging, swimming, skiing and lots of other fun things. They even went to Sango's old dorm together to gather the remainder of her stuff. Tonight was their last night together and Sango knew it was going to be hard for her to say good-bye. 

Sango looked in her full-body mirror. It was the first time Sango had work the pink yukata her mother had given her. She looked rather dashing in it though. Sango smiled to herself and took in a deep breath, slowly letting it out before walking out of the room and into the main room. 

Inu-yasha watched as Sango entered the room. Wow. She was more than beautiful. His jaw dropped as she walked up next to him. It was sun down now and the night of the new moon. Inu-yasha stood up and looked deeply into Sango's eyes, taking her into his arms and hugging her tightly. Sango hugged him back and watched as he transformed into a human.

"Inu-yasha... You're... different...", Sango pointed out.

She then smiled and continued hugging him.

"I'm human now Sango... I'm actually a hanyou...", Inu-yasha admitted it, he admitted that he was half human and not full demon, but it seemed like his Sango didn't mind.

They stood there, hugging, for what seemed like a long time before Sesshoumaru had to ruin the moment.

"Come on. We don't have forever. Let's get going!"

"I must go now, Sango. Live a good life and remember me forever...my Sango..."

OOO

Fin. 


	2. Chapter 2

Why Won't The Pain Go Away An Inu-yasha X Sango one-shot by Mara-san

Disclaimer: I'm not Rumiko Takahashi

My ears twitched to the sound of whimpers caused by nightmares in one girl's sleep. I opened my eyes from my light sleep and looked down at the girl from up in my branch. Oi, Sango... She was having more nightmares again. I've noticed this little problem of hers and they've gotten worse and worse the closer we got to Naraku. Damn that Naraku. He will pay for all the suffering he's caused us.

My gaze never left the slayer. I could see her eyes snap open and her body sit up in her bed, even with the minimum amount of light from the dying camp fire. Sango was overly stressed by this whole thing with Naraku. Hell, I don't blame her. Now that I think about it, Sango's taken in most of Naraku's doings. I mean, he killed all of her kin and then convinced her it was me. Then, he brought her brother back to life and forced her to betray us.

I growled lowly, but not loud enough for anyone to hear, thank god. I stared down at her as she got out of her bed and grabbed a towel. I watched her disappear into the forest. Curious, I leaped from my branch, over the camp site and at the beginning of the trail to which Sango ran off. When I realized she left to take a dip in the hot spring, I couldn't help but watch her.

Sango reached the spring and I jumped in a nearby tree unnoticed. I snorted silently at the thought of what might happen to me if Sango were to find out I was watching her. Gods, that woman needed a man. She needed a man who would actually be loyal to her and behave. I mean, really, after all she's been through, that's one major thing she needs. And Miroku...he isn't capable of being loyal. Honestly, what does she see in that pervert, anyway?

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I watched Sango strip herself of her clothing. Damn, she sure looked nice without them. Her body was nicely shaped and muscular, not scrawny like some other girls I've seen in my life time, but healthy, like she's supposed to be. Drool nearly found its way out of my mouth. I couldn't resist. Damn, now I'm acting like that pervert. 

My eyes widened as Sango slipped into the steaming pool of water. She sighed in content and, floating just beneath the clear surface. Every once in a while, the taiji-ya would dunk under the water to get wet and then come back up and relax again. I blinked. I was surprised that she hadn't sensed my presence yet. Maybe she was too focused on her nightmare? 

I heard her moan. She looked as if she was falling asleep in the water. Well, that's what I thought until a looked away from her face and down to where her hand was. My eyes widened. The woman was... I couldn't believe it. I knew she probably had a lot of sexually frustrations in her life (I could imagine that), but would the slayer seriously masturbate? I shook my head. That wasn't right. 

"Mmm... Inu-yasha..."

Shock over powered me. My eye twitched at the thought. She was masturbating and not only that, she was thinking of me as she did so. My jaw dropped. I wasn't sure what I was going to do about the reaction my body had to this. My manhood started to twitch and harden at just watching Sango; after hearing her moan my name, the side affects grew worse. Many thoughts of what I could do to the horny bitch right now ran through my head. 

Again, she moaned my name and I could smell her sweet honey from under the water's surface, it was that strong. I gulped and knew I couldn't take it any more. I jumped down from my tree and stood there, mouth agape. Now what? I was behind her and she still didn't know I was there. She abruptly stood in the water and balanced against a boulder in the water and continued doing naughty stuff to herself. 

Taking slow and deep breaths, I stripped from my clothing and dove into the water. I wasn't sure how she reacted, but that didn't matter at the moment. I resurfaced and couldn't see anything, considering my thick, wet bangs were covering my eyes. The water was nice and warm and was far enough away from the others to...

"INU-YASHA!"

I flattened my ears from her sudden burst and then quickly (even if I couldn't see) covered her mouth. I smelled her embarrassment and confusion. 

"Hush... You don't want to wake the others, do you?", I whispered huskily in her ear, once I found it. 

I detached from her and then suddenly felt her hands on my face. She brushed my bangs away from my eyes. I opened them and saw how red her face was. She quickly ducked under the water, only to quickly turn around from what she was looking at. I snickered. She stood again and tried getting out of the spring. I wasn't gonna let that happen, especially after what I just saw. 

As she was leaning over the bank to grab her towel, I moved in for the kill. I pounced on the sex-depraved taiji-ya and started to lick her ear. She moaned and tried looking back at me, but I forced her to look away. I didn't want her to see what she was doing to me. 

"A-ah... Inu-yasha!"

I suckled on her neck and let my hands roam to her breasts. Aww... It felt so nice to hold those things in my hands. They filled my hands up with soft, fleshy warmth. I started to drool, but no one would notice, right? She started to whimper as my length was pressing against the soft cheeks of her bum. 

"Oh... Sango... You have no idea what you're doing to me..."

I started to nibble on her shoulder and squeezed tighter on Sango's breasts. She whimpered and cried as I started to nibble back up her neck, her long, ebony strands of hair getting caught in my mouth as I did so. I reluctantly let go of her breasts and slid my hands to her hips. 

She clutched tightly to the rocky edge of the bank, as if she were trying to get away. But there was no way I was going to let that happen. I pulled on her hips, moving her closer to me. I growled her name and threw back my head as I entered her tight entrance. 

She thrashed uncomfortably in the water, but I held on tight, riding her like a bucking bull. I pulled out then thrusted back into her a few times before completely pulling out. I flipped her over and kissed her tenderly. Our tongues fought for dominance in and out of our mouths. 

I pulled from the kiss and began to nibble on her ear and down her neck again. Sango clutched onto my shoulders as I reached her collar bone. My hands rested on her lower back, pressing her body to mine. She moaned and whimpered some more as my mouth reached those large breasts of hers. I suckled and nipped at one rosy peak then the other before trailing kisses down her stomach, all the while pressing her wanting core to my abs. 

I reached her belly button and dipped my tongue into the small hole, teasing the sensitive skin inside. Her nails began to dig into my skin as I decided to go lower, but this time, I knew she'd need a little more support. I lifted her up and set her on the smooth rocks of the bank, keeping my hands tightly on her hips. 

"Inu-yasha...", she whispered, putting a hand on her cheek innocently, while the other supported her on the rocks. 

I smirked and ducked between her legs and took in the heavenly scent of her spicy honey. I groaned when I found out her little secret: she was a virgin. My eyes rolled to the back of my head. I was in heaven. But, I thought I'd tease the girl a bit. I started to nip at her inner thigh, just to spark something (which it did). Sango threw her head back and moaned, placing her hands on my shoulders and clutching at my skin again. 

I started to get bored with her thighs and went for the jackpot. I lazily lifted her legs and placed them on my shoulders (instinct told me to do so). I sighed, my hot breath tingling her sensitive area. Slowly, I teased her honey-soaked pearl with the tip of my tongue. She whimpered some more and clutched my shoulders even tighter. I groaned and continued my oral work. I dipped my tongue into her honey pot, lapping up all the juices she spilled for me. My grip on her hips tightened as I thrusted my tongue in and out of her womanhood, causing her to make noises I've never heard before. 

I pulled my tongue out and smirked at the young taiji-ya. She looked at me with confusion, took her legs off my shoulders and sat straight up when I started to run my claws gently from her shoulders down to her lower back. She shivered as I did this. I grinned and laid her on her back. I gave her a final kiss before guiding the tip of my hardened member at her entrance. I groaned as I pushed into her again, only to pull out and thrust further and harder until I was buried to the hilt in her tight warmth.

I howled to the moon when I felt her inner muscles clamp around my aching member, coaxing me to release. I started to pound her faster and faster, basking in her pleasure-filled pleas and screams. I didn't care at the moment if we woke anyone up, as long as we were together. My eyes turned red and my fangs and claws grew longer. I ducked down and found a place to mark Sango as my mate. 

With one final thrust, we both fell over the edge. I released my life-giving seed into her welcoming womb and bit down on her shoulder, marking her as my mate as her orgasm subsided. She let out one more silent scream before relaxing in my arms. I pulled my fangs out of her skin and cleaned the blood off her shoulder. 

"Oh... Sango...", I moaned into her neck.

She groaned slightly as a response and I smiled. I was proud to be her first and I hoped that in the future, I could be with her forever, live with her and father her children. I wanted to be a good man to her, to be a good and loyal mate. I didn't give a rat's ass about Kikyo and Kagome anymore. Sango is much better anyway.

I reluctantly pulled out of her. I wished we could stay like that forever. We got onto more dry land as I pulled my haori over the both of us. I wrapped my arms around Sango and cuddled with her, watching her fall into a gentle sleep, her head resting on my shoulder. A small smile found its way on my lips as I held her protectively. 

'I promise Sango, I will not let any man hurt you again...'

OOO

Fin. 


	3. Chapter 3

Smile Like You Mean It An Inu-yasha X Sango one-shot by Mara-san

Disclaimer: I'm not Rumiko Takahashi

Save some face, you know you've only got one Change your ways while you're young Boy, one day you'll be a man Oh girl, he'll help you understand Smile like you mean it Smile like you mean it

A full moon shined its light through the teenager's window. He couldn't sleep, knowing just how haunting the two-week field trip to the frozen ghost town tomorrow was going to be. Inu-yasha rolled onto his back in his bed. He just hated it so much. Going on long field trips like this was dangerous, especially around his immature friends, emotionless bastard of a brother and those two annoying girls that constantly argue over him.

Inu-yasha sighed and sat up in his bed. He pulled himself up and out, walking over to the window and looking out at the moon. He sighed again and plucked at the beaded necklace around his neck. His old nanny had given it to him when he was a pup and he never took it off. Yawning, Inu-yasha scampered back to his bed and hoped to get some more sleep. 

The two-week field trip wasn't the only thing that has been haunting him lately. It was the strange dreams about a beautiful young woman. He'd never seen a girl like this, but taken by her clothes, he guessed she was a girl from ancient times. She had a smile like no other, a smile that would make even the coldest of hearts turn soft and warm. He liked this girl and hoped he'd meet her some day. Well, until the dream started comming to its end, a horrible end. The end that was the most haunting for him. There was lots of fire. A whole village was on fire and in one of the small huts was the girl. She was lying there, sleeping, so it appeared. 

Every time it would show the girl's face in the fire, Inu-yasha would wake up and it would be morning. He's had these dreams ever since the class knew of the field trip to a freaky, frozen ghost town. Inu-yasha growled and rolled over when his mother shook him.

"Come on! It's time to get up!", she chimed and walked out of the room.

Inu-yasha groaned and finally stood, crawling out of bed and getting his school clothes on. Inu-yasha just wished for the trip to already be over. He knew it was going to be a disaster. After getting ready for the grueling day at school, Inu-yasha, his brother Sesshoumaru and his mother got into their car and drove off to the school building.

"Have a good trip boys!", his mother exclaimed as Inu-yasha and Sesshoumaru got out of the vehicle.

Sesshoumaru and Inu-yasha both just snorted as his mother drove off. Inu-yasha suddenly ducked before a girl flew right over his head. Inu-yasha then rolled his eyes and jumped, the other girl running underneath him. He turned and looked behind him, watching as Kikyo and Kagome fought each other. His ears twitched when he heard a chuckle from behind him.

"Man, you're lucky. You have women fighting over you.", Miroku teased as he mounted his hand on Inu-yasha's shoulder.

Inu-yasha shrugged it off. 

"They're not women. They're just a couple of girls who can't seem to open their eyes..."

Inu-yasha started walking towards the class room. Miroku followed close behind with a smirk. They got inside and Inu-yasha sat down, sulking slightly. Miroku sat down in front of him, facing Inu-yasha as he pulled out an article of some kind. There, on the piece of paper, was a picture. But not just any picture, it was a black and white picture of the girl from his dreams. Inu-yasha stared curiously and Miroku smirked.

"Pretty, isn't she? According to Professor Myouga, this girl's a ghost. But not just any ghost. She's supposed to be the ghost that haunts the streets of the little ice town we're going to. She died of a terrible fire in the village she lived in, but her soul refused to crossover. At least, until her true love comes to her and holds her one last time...or so the professor says. Interesting, huh? My opinion is that she'll be waiting for a long time...", explained Miroku.

Inu-yasha wasn't even paying any attention. He was too busy looking at the sorrowful expression on the ghost's face.

"This was a picture from a town's person. He was minding his own business, walking down the streets at night until he suddenly saw this girl. See that cat? She's a two-tailed fire demon cat. She traveled with the ghost before she died. Weird huh? I myself don't believe in ghost stories, but..."

Inu-yasha shook his head and Miroku smirked.

"She must be really pretty for you to not even pay attention..."

Suddenly, the door slammed shut and an old, short man walked to the front of the room.

"Alright sit down, all of you! Now, today is the first day of the field trip. I hope all of you are happy to go!"

There were a few groans that were supposed to be cheers from the crowd. A few minutes later, Inu-yasha found himself on a bus, sitting next to Miroku, driving their way to the haunted ice town.

Looking back at sunsets on the Eastside We lost track of the time Dreams aren't what they used to be Some things slide by so carelessly

It was sunset when they finally got there. It got very cold and Inu-yasha hated it. He hated the cold, being so used to the warm weather. The bus stopped in front of the only hotel in the small group of buildings. The bus doors opened and all the kids, with their bags and other junk, quickly got off the bus. 

Inu-yasha heaved a heavy sigh when they got into their room. He was forced to share a room with Kouga and Miroku, the most immature friends he had. Miroku sat next to the hazy Inu-yasha on his bed and smacked his back. 

"Come on Inu! Wake up and help me throw socks at Kouga!", Miroku exclaimed before Inu-yasha back handed him.

"You guys are so immature. We should be getting ready for bed..."

Myouga walked in, announcing it was time for them to get in bed, for it was already dark. Inu-yasha groaned and took off his shirt, throwing towards his stuff and falling onto his bed. He crawled under the covers and shivered. It certainly wasn't warm in this place. It took Kouga and Miroku about an hour to settle down and finally sleep. Inu-yasha lay on his back and stared at the ceiling. Why couldn't he sleep tonight?

Inu-yasha stood and walked over to the window and opened it. The air was freezing and crisp. He stuck his head out and watched his warm breath disappear into the night. He looked down at the snow covered street and his eyes widened at what he saw. A young woman, with a ghostly appearance stood at the opposite side of the street. She was wearing a light colored, pink yukata with a red cloth of some sort over her head. A large, two-tailed cat stood at her side and looked up at Inu-yasha. She growled and got the girl's attention, who looked up at Inu-yasha as well.

Her face was so sorrowful. Her eyes were soulless. She looked distressed over all. But when she looked up at Inu-yasha, a small glint of happiness could be seen in her eyes. It was a small sparkle that anyone could mistake as light from the moon reflecting off her eyes. The girl blushed and looked away, fading into the darkness with her demon cat. 

Smile like you mean it Smile like you mean it

Inu-yasha's ears perked up in surprise when the girl disappeared. He sighed and closed the window again, walking back to his bed, though he didn't want to sleep. He wanted to go after her, to talk to her and try to make her happy. Perhaps she was the ghost that Miroku was rambling about? After a long moment of debating, Inu-yasha closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

OOO

"SANGO!", he called, but was held back from running into the burning hut.

"No Inu-yasha! You mustn't go after her!", the monk holding him back told. 

"No! Let me go! Sango! SANGO!", the troubled hanyou called.

He wasn't wearing the majority of his cloth-of-the-fire-rat. He used it to keep Sango warm while she was ill and now it's come to this.

"SANGO!", he called again and tried over and over to get loose from the houshi's grip. 

His dog ears twitched at the faint call of his name.

"Inu-yasha..."

OOO

Inu-yasha sat up in his bed, covered in beads of sweat. He was panting harshly, trying to catch the breath he had lost during his nightmare. He turned to the window. It was only dawn. He let out a sigh of relief, his ears twitching to the sounds of Miroku and Kouga getting up. 

"What the hell man!", Kouga called while trying to get his pants on. "Stop throwing your socks at me, damn it!"

"Well, you started it!", Miroku argued back. 

Inu-yasha merely groaned as he slipped his shirt and then three sweat shirts on.

"Do you really need that many sweat shirts Inu-yasha?", Miroku asked, while putting his light purple shirt on.

"He doesn't like the cold, stupid.", responded Kouga, throwing his socks back at him.

Professor Myouga walked in, announcing it was time to come down for breakfast. The three boys finished getting ready and followed Myouga down the stairs of the hotel. It was also a small restaurant for the visitors' convenience. Inu-yasha licked his lips as he stared down at his delicious breakfast. He picked up a fork full of food and stuffed it his mouth, ignoring the fact that Kagome and Kikyo were sitting on either side of him. 

Kouga and Miroku sat across from him at the same table, talking about how lucky Inu-yasha was to have two girls constantly arguing over him. Inu-yasha chomped down on his food and when he was done, he flung the fork at Miroku.

"What was that for?", Miroku asked.

"I don't know, you were in the way of my fork."

"All right children settle down.", instructed Myouga. "We're going to the ruins today. Now, I want all of you to behave. The people of this town talk about ghost stories and we're going to see if any of them are true. Hurry up and eat. We're leaving in fifteen minutes."

Fifteen minutes later, the students found themselves walking towards the ruins. To Inu-yasha, it was like de javu. The ruins looked like an ancient village, only it had been burnt. Inu-yasha looked around cautiously, wondering if it was truly the village where in his first life he lost her.

And someone is calling my name From the back of the restaurant And someone is playing a game In the house that I grew up in And someone will drive her around Down the same streets that I did Down the same streets that I did

"Oh... This place creeps me out...", Kagome whined.

"If you're afraid, you can huddle up against me, Kagome...", Kouga suggested, giving off a perverted grin.

"I'd rather huddle with Inu-yasha."

Floating above the class, invisible to the human eye, stood the sorrowful spirit that refused to cross over. A small smile formed on her sad face when she heard his name. 

"So it is you, Inu-yasha... I've waited a long time...", she whispered, petting the top of her fire cat's head. 

The cat flew onto the ground, landing in front of the group. Myouga stopped the stunned class in mid step. 

"Ah... There she is... The two-tailed fire cat named Kirara, the helper of the lost soul Sango! So she truly does live on, refusing to cross over! Oh, this is so exciting class!", Myouga exclaimed, jumping up and down as he did so.

Kirara hissed lightly, fixing her gaze upon Inu-yasha. All of a sudden, Kirara released a light blue mist from her ankles and the ends of her tails. She hissed some more as the mist surrounded the class like a heavy fog. Everyone coughed and chocked. Some screamed and tried to get away. 

"Now, children, don't panic! The last thing you want is for the ghost to come after you-"

As he said the Inu-yasha yelled out in a panic as the two-tailed fire cat kidnapped him and was getting away with it.

"Inu-yasha!", Kagome yelled out.

"We have to help him! We have to help him now!", Kikyo demanded as she shook Myouga violently.

"We can't do anything! He's in the ghosts' clutches now!", Myouga responded, getting dizzy from the girl's shaking.

Kirara took to the skies and flew off with Inu-yasha on her back. After a while she descended and landed on the ground. Inu-yasha fell off once she landed. The cat rolled her eyes and started to walk off in a certain direction.

"Hey! Don't leave me here!", he called.

"Do not fear, Inu-yasha...", a voice calm, yet hurt, called.

Inu-yasha turned around and saw the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, the girl from his dreams. He blinked a few times then took a step forward.

"Inu-yasha, I've missed you...", the ghost's eyes filled with tears as she clutched tightly to the cloth-of-the-fire-rat. "Why did you leave me? How come you never came that night, to save me and to comfort me? You promised..."

Inu-yasha watched as she fell to her knees and started to weep. He slowly walked up to her and kneeled next to her. He reached his hand out to her, but was afraid to touch her. 

"Hey...don't cry...", he told her, trying to be as comforting as he could.

Something inside him told him to just grab her and hold her. But, something held him back. He wasn't sure what to do. 

"Oh, Inu-yasha... Why?"

Suddenly, it hit him. The dream he had last night, maybe that was the reason...

"The fire...", he mumbled.

"What...?", she asked, looking up at him with tear-filled eyes.

"The fire... It was burning and spreading... I tried to rescue you, tried to save you... but, I was held back... by Miroku...", he mumbled some more. "Sango... I tried... I really did... I knew you were very ill, so I left to find something for you... I came back and the entire village was in flames... Miroku... He must've given up... But I couldn't. I needed to save you, Sango...my love..."

Smile like you mean it Smile like you mean it Smile like you mean it Smile like you mean it

Sango inched closer, filled with anticipation. 

"He held me back, telling me it was too late... Telling me there was no hope in saving you from the fiery pits of Hell... And yet, you are here... Why...?"

"I refused to cross over. Inu-yasha... I wanted to be held one last time... To be in your loving warmth again..."

Sango found herself in Inu-yasha's loving arms again. She closed her eyes and sat there in his comforting warmth. Inu-yasha wrapped his arms tightly around her form, until she started to fade.

"Sango..."

"I have fulfilled my last wish... I must cross over now... Good bye Inu-yasha...", she whispered and completely faded away.

But before she was completely out of his sight, Inu-yasha saw her smile. She smiled like she meant it...

Oh no, oh no no no Oh no, oh no no no

OOO

Fin. 


End file.
